


There's you in everything I do

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Il cellulare, quell’anticaglia, bruciava nella sua tasca come un milione di soli. E Tony sapeva che presto o tardi l’avrebbe usato, quindi non vedeva la ragione per cui non avrebbe dovuto essere adesso.Suonò, e suonò. Stava per rinunciare, quando una voce calda, familiare, lo accolse.“Tony?” disse Steve, incredulità e preoccupazione nella voce.“Ciao, Cap. Ho bisogno di te.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	There's you in everything I do

**Author's Note:**

> Originariamente scritta in inglese e poi tradotta in italiano. Il che potrebbe spiegare perché il risultato mi sembri un po' bizzarro.

**There’s you in everything I do**

_Se hai bisogno di me, ci sarò._

Tony aveva pensato a quelle parole più di quanto gli facesse piacere ammettere.

Non avrebbe dovuto leggere la lettera. Avrebbe dovuto continuare a dirsi che Steve gli aveva nascosto il fatto che fosse stato Bucky a uccidere i suoi genitori solo per il bene del suo vecchio compagno d’armi, senza preoccuparsi di Tony, del suo dolore, di tutti gli anni che gli ci erano voluti per scendere a patti con il fatto di essere stato lasciato da solo.

In qualche modo, Steve lo aveva guarito da quella solitudine. C’era stato, più di chiunque altro prima di lui, più di quanto avrebbe dovuto.

 _Quello_ faceva male. Domandarsi se si fosse sempre trattato di quel fottuto James Buchanan Barnes, se venisse tutto dal senso di colpa, piuttosto che una reale voglia di esserci per Tony.

Però non poteva cancellarlo, a prescindere dalle ragioni dietro di esso.

Il cellulare, quell’anticaglia, bruciava nella sua tasca come un milione di soli. E Tony sapeva che presto o tardi l’avrebbe usato, quindi non vedeva la ragione per cui non avrebbe dovuto essere adesso.

Suonò, e suonò. Stava per rinunciare, quando una voce calda, familiare, lo accolse.

“ _Tony?”_ disse Steve, incredulità e preoccupazione nella voce.

“Ciao, Cap. Ho bisogno di te.”

~

Guardarlo, adesso, era quasi surreale.

Ricordava la prima volta che l’aveva visto, ricordava l’ultima.

Il tempo nel mezzo era stato tanto confuso per lui che non voleva realmente concentrarsi su di esso.

Steve si guardò attorno, estraneo a quel luogo.

“Quindi... ho sentito che stai vendendo la Avenger’s Tower.” furono le prime parole che disse, e Tony gli avrebbe molto volentieri dato un pugno per questo.

“Sì. Avevo bisogno di cambiare aria, sai. Dopo.” si agitò, e non seppe il perché.

 _Lui_ avrebbe dovuto avere il coltello dalla parte del manico. Era quello che aveva il diritto di essere arrabbiato, quello che era stato lasciato in Siberia a leccarsi le ferite, anche quelle che pensava che fossero diventate da tempo cicatrici.

“Posso immedesimarmi.” rispose Steve, cauto.

Era strano, ovviamente. Tony lo aveva reso così, e non c’era modo in cui potesse uscire senza dare qualcosa in cambio prima.

“Allora... non sei curioso sul perché abbia chiamato?” chiese, la solita vecchia indifferenza nella sua voce, fingendo di non star basando tutto in quella particolare, futile conversazione.

Steve aggrottò le sopracciglia, fissandolo con intensità.

“So perché hai chiamato.” disse, semplicemente. “Hai detto di avere bisogno di me, e nient’altro. Se non sei riuscito a esprimerlo a parole...” scrollò le spalle. “Suppongo che sia lo stesso che ho sentito io questi ultimi mesi.”

Quello, Tony non aveva bisogno di sentirglielo dire.

Quasi aveva sperato che Steve se la prendesse per essere stato chiamato senza una motivazione reale – come la fine del mondo, un’invasione aliena o cose del genere – però questo rendeva tutto molto più difficile.

“Cos’hai sentito?” chiese, guardandolo con attenzione mentre il più grande camminava verso di lui, uno sguardo combattuto in viso.

“Sei tu che hai chiamato. Non dovrei essere io a dirlo.”

Ed era lì che Tony poneva il limite.

“Tu sei quello che ha tenuto nascosta l’identità dell’assassino dei miei genitori per tutti questi anni. Suppongo che possa fare uno sforzo.”

Lo sguardo sul viso di Steve disse a Tony che non ne voleva parlare, e che era sicuro che ci sarebbero arrivati.

Come potevano non farlo?

“È un segreto che non cambia niente, Tony. Non te l’ho detto perché...” fece una pausa, leccandosi il labbro inferiore. “Non so perché no. Mi sono mentito migliaia di volte, dicendomi che era per risparmiarti il dolore, però forse non è così. Forse volevo solo risparmiare il dolore a me stesso.” scrollò le spalle, incapace di guardarlo.

Faceva ancora un male dell’inferno, il tradimento. Tony cominciò a pensare che non l’avrebbe dovuto chiamare, che ancora non era pronto ad affrontare lui e quello che aveva fatto, che avrebbe dovuto lasciare che le acqua si calmassero un poco di più prima di esporsi a un’altra ondata di quel dolore profondo.

Però avendolo lì di fronte, ad ogni modo, lo compiaceva più di quanto ferisse il dolore.

“O forse è lui.” disse, piano, perché in realtà non lo voleva sapere. “Forse è sempre stato per Bucky, e perché avevi paura di quello che poteva succedere a lui.” si morse forte la lingua, e scelse di fermarsi lì.

“Può difendersi benissimo da solo.” fu la risposta di Steve, data con un sorriso stentato. “Quello che vorrei che capissi è che non era sé stesso. Non puoi incolparlo per la morte dei tuoi genitori, Tony. Puoi incolpare Hydra come credi, ma non lui.”

Chiaramente, a un livello razionale, Tony sapeva che aveva ragione.

Ma comunque, Hydra era crollata, e lui aveva finito le persone da incolpare. Bucky doveva bastare.

“È per questo che sei venuto? Per farmi vedere i miei errori? Vuoi che perdoni il tuo amato Bucky, così finalmente puoi permettere a te stesso di pensare che sia un uomo migliore di quello che è?” scosse la testa, irritato. “È comunque un assassino, Cap. E con tutto questo, comunque hai rischiato tutto per lui.”

Steve lo guardò, la sua espressione imperscrutabile adesso. Quando parlò, lo fece con determinazione, macchiata solo da un’ombra di rabbia.

“Se fossi stato tu, avrei fatto lo stesso per te, Tony.” sibilò. “Se fossi stato me, ti avrei sostenuto dall’inizio, non avrei lasciato che la colpa per qualcosa che non poteva assolutamente essere prevista mi rendesse tanto cieco da...”

“Pensi davvero che la Sokovia c’entri qualcosa?” lo interruppe Tony. “Della gente è morta a causa mia. Non c’è modo di rigirarla. Quindi, sì, ho firmato gli Accordi perché mi sentivo responsabile e volevo qualcosa che mi mantenesse in riga nel momento in cui si fosse presentato il prossimo Ultron. Pero non è quello che ha causato lo scisma.” sospirò, cercando di calmarsi. “Se vuoi che mi metta nei tuoi panni, abbi la decenza di fare lo stesso. E dopo dimmi come ti avrebbe fatto sentire vedermi rinunciare a tutto per un uomo. Hai sempre chiuso un occhio per lui, Steve. Vorrei solo essere stato importante quanto lui, però apparentemente la storia ci ha posto su cammini differenti.” concluse, poi si voltò in modo che il più grande non potesse vedere lo sguardo angustiato sul suo viso.

Cosa voleva che dicesse? Era vicino a gridare, a dirgli che era fottutamente geloso di Barnes, se era quello che ci voleva per fargli aprire gli occhi.

Non lo sentì avvicinarsi, quindi trasalì quando sentì le mani alla sua vita.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto essere forte o ostinato abbastanza da spingerlo via, però non poteva.

Era stanco di dichiarargli guerra.

“Non ho scelto Bucky invece che te, Tony.” mormorò, appoggiando la fronte contro la nuca di Stark. “Ho scelto di proteggerlo perché è il mio più vecchio amico. Perché è l’unico rimasto a ricordarsi del vecchio me. È qualcosa che non posso spiegare, il modo in cui mi sento legato a lui in quel senso.” sospirò ancora, spingendo sui suoi fianchi perché si girasse. “Però non ha niente a che vedere con come mi sento quando sono...” scrollò le spalle e ridacchiò, imbarazzato. “Qui. Con te.”

Tony voleva dargli un pugno. Forte. Testare i limiti del siero come mai erano stati testati, fargli sembrare come se i Chitauri, Ultron e la Siberia fossero stati un blando tentativo di fargli il solletico.

Però non l’avrebbe avuta vinta, non importava quanto provasse, quindi scelse la seconda opzione e lo baciò.

Era diverso delle altre volte in cui era successo. Diverso dal bacio che si erano rubati a vicenda dopo aver sconfitto Loki, diverso dal bacio che Steve gli aveva dato in Sokovia, volto a consolarlo, diverso dal bacio che Tony gli aveva dato a tradimento prima di dirgli degli Accordi, sentendosi maledettamente in colpa.

Questo era vero, era reale. Era arrabbiato e presto divenne disordinato, mentre Tony schiudeva le labbra per lasciarlo entrare, le mani di Steve che gli artigliavano i fianchi come se volesse ferirlo.

Si sarebbero potuti risparmiare un sacco di parole, se si fossero baciati prima in questo modo.

Steve fu il primo ad allontanarsi, guardandolo con aria vagamente colpevole.

“Non so come siamo arrivati qui.” ammise, sospirando.

“Io sì.” rispose Tony, scuotendo la testa. “Ci saremmo dovuti arrivare prima. Subito dopo Loki, suppongo. Avremmo dovuto provarci e vedere dove portava, e oggi non saremmo qui.” ghignò. “O forse lo saremmo e io mi sarei sentito ancora più tradito di quanto non lo faccia adesso.”

Il più grande arrossì, facendo un passo avanti.

“Non avrei intrapreso niente senza dirtelo. Suppongo.” cercò di difendersi ma, apparentemente, a Tony non interessava più.

Pensava che gli servisse qualcuno a controllarlo per sentirsi meglio, che gli servisse stabilità, che dovesse ripensare a tutto quello che aveva fatto fino a ora.

Invece quello che gli serviva era esattamente lì, ed era baciare l’uomo che aveva contribuito a rendere un criminale di guerra.

Continuarono a guardarsi per un poco, abbastanza perché diventasse strano, e alla fine Tony sbuffò.

“Hai in programma di aspettare un’altra catastrofe mondiale prima di baciarmi di nuovo? Perché, onestamente, anche se suppongo che accadrà preso, comunque non voglio...” fu interrotto, perché Steve accontentò la sua richiesta più che volentieri. Più di quanto Tony avrebbe sperato.

Adesso, si presero il loro tempo. Non c’era urgenza, non c’era motivo per cui non dovessero godersela.

Il mondo era già andato a puttane, non era rimasto niente che li trattenesse.

Mentre lo baciava, Tony continuava a pensare.

Si sentiva bene. Troppo bene per permettersi di riflettere su tutto quello che era successo fra di loro, troppo bene perché non se lo godesse nel modo in cui aveva voluto fare sin dalla prima volta che era successo.

Intrufolò una mano sotto la maglietta di Steve, cauto, domandandosi come funzionasse questo genere di cose negli anni Trenta, se prima dovesse fargli la corte, incontrarlo tutte le domeniche per la messa e aspettare fino al matrimonio per...

Il gemito di Steve interruppe il suo ridicolo filo di pensieri, in una maniera incredibilmente piacevole.

Tony si allontanò, uno sguardo di trionfo in viso.

“Vorresti spostarti altrove?” gli chiese, la sua espressione che lo sfidava a negare di volerlo tanto quanto lui.

Steve si leccò il labbro inferiore, prendendo un respiro profondo e alla fine annuendo.

Tony non poté tenere le mani ferme per tutto il _lungo_ cammino verso la sua camera da letto; continuò a baciarlo, trattando disordinatamente di liberarsi della sua maglietta, attaccandogli la clavicola quando finalmente ci riuscì, facendo quasi cadere metà dei propri mobili mentre camminavano.

Quando finalmente raggiunsero la camera, gli ci volle tutto il proprio autocontrollo per evitare di buttarlo su letto; era certo che non avrebbe preso bene un attacco troppo diretto alla sua virilità.

Steve lo guardò per qualche istante, prima di sorridere.

“Suppongo che non ti sorprenderà sapere che...”

“Che non lo fai da settant’anni?” Tony finì la sua frase al posto suo, ghignando. Steve sbuffò, pero alla fine annuì.

“Non è che abbia avuto molte occasioni. Troppo occupato a salvare il mondo.”

Tony camminò verso di lui, lasciando che le mani si muovessero sui suoi fianchi, assorto.

“Pero lo sai quello che dicono del solo lavoro e niente divertimento, Cap.” mormorò, guardandolo. “Onestamente, sono più sorpreso dal fatto che non sia vergine. Potrei aver perso una scommessa con Natasha.”

Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi gli rubò la mossa e lo spinse sul letto.

“Mi sottovaluti sempre, Tony. È sempre stato quello il problema fra di noi.” gli disse, facendosi spazio sul materasso, salendogli sopra, le gambe ai lati di quelle di Tony.

Stark si tirò su, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno, tenendolo stretto.

“Non l’ho fatto nemmeno una volta. Il problema è quello.” lo corresse, poi cambiò rapidamente le posizioni, sovrastandolo e guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Non voglio che sia un altro gioco di potere, Cap. Voglio che questo sia il modo in cui aggiustiamo le cose.”

Steve rise, un suono tanto bello che Tony si crogiolò in esso.

“La politica si gioca sempre a letto, no?” commentò, scrollando le spalle.

Dopodiché si limitò a stare lì, mantenendo un’aria tanto priva di difese quanto possibile, e Tony lo colse come un invito a fare ciò che credeva con lui.

E, oh, non avrebbe potuto chiedere niente di meglio.

Si prese il suo tempo per spogliarlo, godendosi ogni centimetro di pelle che scopriva, guardandolo tanto intensamente che quasi sembrava che non avesse mai visto un uomo nudo in vita sua.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto incolpare il siero, pero sapeva che era Steve e basta.

“Ti stai godendo lo spettacolo?” gli chiese Rogers ad un certo punto, apparentemente divertito dallo sguardo sul viso di Tony.

“Immensamente.” rispose il più giovane, senza scomporsi. Quando anche l’ultimo capo di vestiario fu rimosso, diede un’occhiata al quadro generale, incredibilmente compiaciuto. “Non ti mentirò, ho immaginato questa cosa precisa. Però…” scrollò le spalle. “Non lo so. Forse non pensavo che sarebbe mai accaduto davvero.”

“Dio, spero di essere all’altezza della sfida. Non vorrei deludere le tue aspettative, so quanto possa essere _creativa_ la tua immaginazione.” scherzò, però Tony poteva vedere chiaramente che c’era qualcos’altro dietro.

Urgenza, forse. Un poco di verità, perché non sarebbe stato lui se non fosse stato sempre all’altezza della missione.

Un po’ di compassione residua, dio sapeva per cosa. L’ombra di quella compassione gli stava perfettamente bene, anche se Tony pensava che fosse completamente sprecata nei suoi confronti.

Non aveva bisogno che a Capitan fottutissimo America dispiacesse per lui, per tutto quello che era successo fra di loro. Aveva bisogno che Steve Rogers gli mostrasse che potevano superarlo, nel modo in cui avrebbero dovuto fare il primo giorno che si erano conosciuti.

“Sono sicuro che lo sarai.” lo liquidò rapidamente, prima di testare con la bocca la stessa pelle che aveva tanto ammirato.

Era un uomo meticoloso, e cercò di raggiungere ogni punto possibile con la lingua. Cercò di disegnare una mappa del suo corpo, prendendo nota mentale di quali parti sfidassero il desiderio di Steve di rimanere in silenzio, e li colpì più e più volte, solo per il gusto di vederlo lottare contro sé stesso.

Più in basso si muoveva più lo poteva vedere agitarsi, e quando raggiunse il suo inguine lo vide tirarsi su, lo sguardo fisso su di lui.

“Che c’è?” chiese Tony, alzando un sopracciglio. “Vuoi che mi fermi? Voglio dire, ho scommesso che saresti stato all’antica e tutto, però credo che giusto questo non metta a disagio davvero nessuno.”

Steve ghignò, scuotendo la testa.

“Non voglio che ti fermi.” gli assicurò. “Volevo solo guardarti mentre lo fai.”

Se non fosse stato eccitato prima – e, dio, lo era – lo sarebbe stato adesso.

Perse qualsiasi voglia di provocarlo e si fiondò su di lui, lasciando che la sua lingua incontrasse l’erezione del maggiore, muovendosi su tutta la lunghezza e di nuovo verso l’alto, prima di avvolgere le labbra intorno alla punta e cominciare lentamente a succhiare.

E questo fu quanto. Quel gemito che stava cercando, quasi osceno da parte di Steve, e quando Tony alzò gli occhi per guardarlo lo vide chiaro sul suo viso quanto lo volesse, quanto se lo sarebbe goduto.

E, essendo un uomo che amava compiacere, si mise subito all’opera.

Si abbassò lentamente ma costantemente, avendo qualche difficoltà con lo spessore, ma riuscendo a respirare attraverso di esso. Cominciò a muovere la testa a ritmo più rapido, poi, gli occhi che non lasciavano mai quelli di Steve, che come promesso lo stava guardando intento, senza perdersi uno de suoi movimenti.

Quando Tony si sentì più sicuro scese ancora più in basso, prendendolo tutto fino a che la punta non incontrò la resistenza della sua gola; lo lasciò lì finché poté, prima di doversi risollevare per prendere aria.

“Cazzo.” disse Steve, senza fiato.

“Vorrei dire ‘contegno’, ma sarebbe troppo meschino.” rispose Tony con un sorriso impertinente. Non lasciò a Steve tempo di lamentarsi – ed era certo che l’avrebbe fatto – e tornò a lavoro.

Cercò di prendersi il suo tempo, ma gli anni durante i quali si erano negati a vicenda cominciarono a prendere il sopravvento. Non importava quanto voleva che durasse, allo stesso modo non vedeva l’ora di vedere Steve cadere a pezzi grazie a lui, perché l’attuale sguardo sul suo viso era molto vicino a quel risultato.

Lo prese un’altra volta fino alla gola, tenendosi dalle sue gambe per un appoggio e per evitare qualsiasi – involontario, rimaneva pur sempre un gentiluomo all’antica – spasmo dei suoi fianchi; i gemiti di Steve erano l’unica cosa che riusciva a sentire, il modo in cui cercava di rimanere in silenzio e puntualmente falliva era abbastanza da farlo impazzire.

Ora, in realtà, voleva farla finita. Voleva far venire Steve e prendersi cura di sé stesso, la tensione nei suoi pantaloni quasi sufficiente da distrarlo dal proprio compito.

Quasi.

Quando si rese conto che era vicino si allontanò un poco, mantenendo soltanto la punta tra le labbra e toccandolo velocemente. Alzò gli occhi, ed era lì: lo stava ancora guardando, il viso contorto dal piacere, mentre artigliava le lenzuola per cercare di sforarsi in qualche maniera.

Tony si risollevò per un momento, respirando pesantemente e riuscendo a sorridergli.

“Andiamo, Cap.” gli disse, la voce provata. “Vieni per me.”

Apparentemente, fu abbastanza per Steve: Tony fece appena in tempo a riportare le labbra intorno a lui che il più grande inarcò la schiena, _imprecando_ e lasciandosi andare dentro la sua bocca, gemendo ad alta voce mentre l’uomo continuava a succhiarlo finché non gli fu rimasto niente da dare.

Quando lo lasciò andare, Tony si alzò e lo guardò, ingoiando ostentatamente e poi sdraiandosi accanto a lui sul letto.

“Dallo stato in cui ti trovi verrebbe da pensare che non lo succhiassero poi così bene negli anni Trenta.” scherzò, agitandosi un po’ a disagio.

Voleva davvero strapparsi i pantaloni di dosso, ma avrebbe aspettato che Steve facesse la sua mossa.

Il più grande gli spinse una spalla, scoccandogli uno sguardo di rimprovero.

“Lo facevano...” cominciò, ma poi scosse la testa. “Come ho detto, è passato un po’ di tempo. Non montarti la testa.” scelse di dire alla fine, però lo sguardo sul suo viso compiacque Tony abbastanza da farlo sentire bene con sé stesso.

Steve impiegò un intero minuto per recuperare il controllo su sé stesso, respirare di nuovo ad un ritmo regolare e poi voltarsi verso di lui, sorridendo.

“Qualcosa ti infastidisce?” chiese innocentemente, accennando al suo inguine.

“No, davvero. Alcuni di noi hanno ancora un po’ di autocontrollo, sai?” rispose, in maniera poco convincente per quanto suonava eccitata la sua voce.

Steve mosse una mano verso la sua cintura, disfacendola in modo orribilmente lento.

“Oh, d’accordo. Quindi dovrei lasciarti così? Se non sei interessato, forse non dovrei restituire il favore.” lo prese in giro, accarezzandolo attraverso il tessuto dei boxer, sorridendo apertamente quando Tony gemette.

“Però sarebbe incredibilmente scortese, e tu sei l’uomo più educato che conosca.” disse, sdraiandosi sul letto, chiudendo gli occhi e respirando a fondo.

Steve ridacchiò, e tagliò la messinscena.

Si liberò velocemente dei boxer di Tony, inginocchiandosi su letto abbassandosi, toccandolo tanto lentamente quanto intensamente lo guardava.

Apparentemente si perse un po’ nel farlo, perché un poco di tempo dopo Tony alzò la testa, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Davvero, Cap. Non è una base nemica, non devi pianificare una strategia d’attacco. È un cazzo, facci qualcosa e basta. Presto.” sibilò, non volendo aspettare oltre.

Il sorriso sul volto di Steve si allargò, mentre la mano iniziava a muoversi più velocemente.

“Sai, non faccio niente a metà. Dovrei prendermi il mio tempo e farlo come si deve.” si prese gioco di lui, passando il pollice sulla punta, apprezzando in modo palese il modo in cui Tony tremò.

Stark si sedette, afferrandolo dal retro della testa.

Lo guardò dritto negli occhi per un secondo, prima di baciarlo. Fu abbastanza da confondere Steve, almeno, e in questo modo non era costretto a vederlo ghignare.

Lasciò che il bacio durasse ancora un po’, assicurandosi che il più grande potesse sentire il proprio sapore sulla sua lingua, assicurandosi che si concentrasse su quello che stavano facendo, e poi lo lasciò andare.

“Sapevo che non ti avrei dovuto lasciare venire per primo. Perdi sempre interesse quando non hai uno scopo.”

Steve scosse la testa, stendendosi sul materasso e portando la testa vicino all’erezione di Tony.

“Quello sei tu.” gli fece notare. “E comunque, ho davvero uno scopo qui.” lo informò, e finalmente si chinò per lasciare che la propria lingua incontrasse il sesso di Tony.

Il più giovane si lasciò andare a un gemito strozzato, colto alla sprovvista, però non gli ci volle molto per mettersi in pari.

“Era di questo che parlavo.” mormorò, e quasi poté _sentire_ Steve sorridere contro di lui.

Lo sentì leccarlo dalla base alla punta un paio di volte, giocando con le vene mentre la mano seguiva il movimento della lingua, e poi alla fine fece sul serio e lasciò che la punta si appoggiasse contro le sue labbra, prima di schiuderle per prenderlo dentro.

Forse era stata l’attesa, forse il fatto che non fosse stato così tanto eccitato da parecchio tempo, pero il suono bagnato che lo circondava sembravano il paradiso per Tony.

Non aveva problemi nel lasciargli sapere quanto se lo stesse godendo, e gemette deliberatamente ogni volta che Steve faceva qualcosa di particolarmente buono.

Strinse i pugni, forte, alzando la mano un paio di volte in direzione della testa del più grande e poi cambiando idea, finché l’altro non se ne accorse. Si risollevò, sorridendogli quasi con tenerezza.

“Non mi dà fastidio.” fu tutto ciò che disse, poi lo prese di nuovo in bocca e gli afferrò la mano, portandosela alla testa.

Tony dovette fare appello a tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non venire all’istante.

Passò le dita fra i suoi capelli un paio di volte, accarezzandolo, prima di fare presa sul suo cranio e guidarne i movimenti, facendo il possibile per non diventare troppo duro.

Per una volta, Steve collaborò. Lo lasciò fare come credeva, muovendosi più in basso quando la mano lo richiese, prendendolo fino alla base senza alcuno sforzo apparente.

“Porca...” Tony boccheggiò, spalancando gli occhi. Osò guardare in basso, la vista delle labbra di Steve avvolte così oscenamente attorno a lui quasi troppo da sopportare. “Non ti ho mai dato abbastanza fiducia. Dove diamine hai imparato questa roba?” ansimò, spingendo un poco i fianchi e sentendo la gola di Steve chiudersi intorno a lui. “No, aspetta. Non lo voglio sapere.” aggiunse poi, scegliendo di rimanere in silenzio e godersela.

Mentre Steve andava verso il basso lui spingeva in alto i fianchi, costruendo un ritmo che finalmente si dimostrò essere troppo da sopportare. Gli lasciò andare la testa – nel caso in cui non volesse rimanere fino alla fine – però tutto ciò che fece Steve fu prenderlo di nuovo in gola, restando lì e muovendo la lingua il più che poteva, fino a che Tony non riuscì più a trattenersi e gli venne in gola, biascicando cose senza senso per tutto il tempo, incapace di concentrarsi su niente che non fosse il piacere che sentiva.

Si rese vagamente conto del fatto che Steve lo stava lasciando andare e si crogiolò nella sensazione dell’orgasmo, gli occhi chiusi e il respiro pesante, sentendosi come se fosse morto e finito direttamente in paradiso.

Quando si sentì abbastanza in possesso delle proprie facoltà riaprì gli occhi di nuovo, vedendo Stese al suo fianco che lo guardava con aria divertita.

“Credo che possiamo dirlo tranquillamente, non hai perso il tocco nel ghiaccio.” disse al più grande, con qualche difficoltà nel parlare.

“Dubitavi che ce l’avessi anche prima. Sono felice di averti fatto cambiare idea.” rispose prontamente, poi si stese supino sul materasso, fissando il soffitto. “Quindi? Che cosa significa?” chiese, qualsiasi forma di divertimento sparita, perché in qualche modo lo sapeva.

Sapeva che questo non poteva aggiustare tutto, sebbene entrambi lo volessero.

“Lo so che di solito sono quello che ha tutte le risposte, ma in questo caso sono un po’ confuso.” scherzò Tony, senza essere affatto divertito. Sospirò, voltandosi a guardarlo. “Dimmi solo che non hai scelto Bucky invece che me. So che è egoista e infantile da morire, però in qualche modo è quello di cui ho bisogno adesso per perdonarti. Sapere che l’hai fatto per bene, non solo perché lo volevi proteggere.” aggiunse, con un’espressione afflitta che probabilmente non aveva mai avuto prima, fissando Steve intensamente negli occhi mentre l’altro faceva lo stesso.

E il più grande si prese il suo tempo. Si sedette, tirandogli un braccio perché facesse lo stesso, guardandolo come Tony sperava non avesse mai guardato nessuno in vita propria.

“Voglio bene a Bucky.” disse, dopo un’eternità. “Gli voglio bene in un modo in cui non ne vorrò mai a nessuno. C’è stato per...” sospirò, scuotendo la testa. “Però non ha niente a che vedere con questo. Il segreto che ho mantenuto, Tony, non l’ho mantenuto solo per lui. Il fatto che io sia qui adesso, in questo letto, non ha niente a che vedere con lui.”

Fece male e allo stesso tempo lo fece sentire meglio.

Faceva un male dell’inferno, anche dopo quello che era appena successo.

Però guardando Steve negli occhi, Tony sapeva di potere riuscire a perdonarlo, che era qualcosa che sapeva poter accadere solo per il Capitano.

“Va bene.” mormorò, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi. “Quindi suppongo di essere a letto con un criminale di guerra. In senso letterale. Mio padre avrebbe detto che è tipico di me.” scherzò, osando sorridere a Steve, nonostante tutto.

E il sorriso che vide sul suo volto, valse tutti i compromessi necessari a perdonarlo.

Potevano farcela, non importava quanto ci volesse.

Forse, allora, Tony finalmente sarebbe stato in pace.


End file.
